This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BL21-C41(DE3) was selected as the expression host for the acyl carrier protein in mycobacteria fatty acid synthesis II system. The expression host mainly accumulate holo- and acyl-AcpM in a ~1:1 ratio. Solution NMR is used to characterize the expressed products.